


Ali Bashir’s Five Reasons to Trade Your Broom in for a Magic Carpet

by SmilingNerdyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Swearing, actually this chapter might somehow be clean, at least for now, cursing, i just needed an excuse to procrastinate on my history essay, idek what this fic is, if you knew who ali bashir was before reading this, this fic has no point, you deserve a gold star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingNerdyCat/pseuds/SmilingNerdyCat
Summary: The resolution to the exciting feud between Ali Bashir and Arthur Weasley involving a petition, an epistolary chapter, and the pitfalls of government bureaucracy--the stuff of legends!





	Ali Bashir’s Five Reasons to Trade Your Broom in for a Magic Carpet

_ **Ali Bashir’s Five Reasons to Trade Your Broom in for a Magic Carpet*** _

  1. _** A Ride for the Whole Family:** Do you have children too young to ride brooms alone? Don’t risk carrying them in your arms while managing a broom. And definitely don’t put yourself through the crying and headache that comes with side-along apparition. Instead, take your whole family out together on just one vehicle. _
  2. _**No Wear and Tear:** Is your broom coarse and bristled again? Don’t you seem to go through them left and right? Instead of buying another short-living broom, invest in a magic carpet. With proper care, they can last a lifetime. _
  3. _**Ride In Style:** Do you feel silly every time you climb on a broom? Are you tired of a mode of transport that went out of style in the Middle Ages? Hop on a magic carpet for a hip new ride. _
  4. _**Easy to Explain:** We all do our best to protect ourselves from muggle detection, but everyone has a few slip ups here and there. If you want to avoid alerting the ministry, just hop off your carpet, and put it outside of someone’s house. Hop back on once you are alone again. _
  5. _**Save Your Storage:** Do you have old brooms lying around the house and making a mess? Are your closets overflowing? Don’t add something else to put in them with a new broom! Instead, get a magic carpet that doubles as elegant decor. _

_*Unfortunately, at the moment, the sale and use of magic carpets is banned in the United Kingdom. The Registry of Proscribed Charamable Objects defines magic carpets as muggle artifacts. If you oppose this ludicrous classification, please owl your signature to the following address to add yourself to a petition against this ban. If we can get enough signatures before November 1, 1994, we may be able to overturn this classification. _

Arthur Weasley ripped this advertisement off the board in Diagon Alley and barreled past a few irritated passersby. He was on his way back from lunch, about to be late for his next meeting. Ali Bashir was back with his nonsensical crusade to sell magic carpets in the UK. Who would even buy such a dreadful contraption? Weasley ripped the flier up, and tossed it in the fire before he stepped into the floo.

***

“I just don’t understand why he doesn’t just abide by the ministry classification—”

“Arthur—”

“And the nerve! He knows that myself and other involved ministry officials walk through that part of Diagon Alley routinely!” Weasley was talking faster and faster, and the lack of breath turned his face red.

“ARTHUR! You’re being ridiculous! Yes, you walk through there, and so does every other person who goes into Diagon Alley,” Molley had been listening to her husband complaining about this for what seemed like hours. “There are bigger things to worry about at the moment. Can we please talk about something else?”

Weasley waited just a little bit too long before responding, “Okay, luv. Have you heard anything from Ginny or the boys lately?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the tumblr post that inspired whatever the hell you want to call this story.   
https://sunfortune.tumblr.com/post/188314868036/also-i-just-found-my-favorite-harry-potter


End file.
